


Foul Ball

by tkdgrl223



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - College/University, Baseball Pitcher Dean, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkdgrl223/pseuds/tkdgrl223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak has never been to a baseball game. His roommate, Gabriel, makes it his mission to make Castiel lose his baseball virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foul Ball

“Why do I have to go?” Castiel groaned as he closed the passenger door.  
“Because it’s America’s pastime. How have you never seen a baseball game?” his roommate Gabriel asked.  
“It doesn’t seem that interesting. It goes on for an indefinite amount of time, most pitches are fouls, most hits are caught, so scoring is almost as low as soccer.”  
“Don’t you DARE compare baseball to soccer! They should only ever be mentioned in the same sentence if that sentence is: Baseball is so American I can’t believe we still allow soccer to be played here.”  
Castiel only shook his head, letting Gabriel continue raving about baseball all the way to the stadium. 

 

At the stadium Gabriel insists they find seats early, claiming that the stadium fills up. Castiel follows Gabriel to seats just behind University of Kansas Jayhawks’ dugout.  
“Hey I’m gonna go buy a hot dog, you want anything?” Gabe asks.  
“No I don’t need substance at the present.”  
“God you’re such a dork.”  
Finally Castiel could have a moment of quiet to actually study the players warming up. Most are just swinging arms around or stretching their legs, but one player is throwing balls into a net. Entranced by the repetition of the player’s mechanic fluidity it seems like only seconds have passed when Gabe’s voice comes booming from behind Castiel. “I think you have an admirer.”  
“What?”  
“That pitcher keeps staring at you. Dude he’s hot you should totally ask him out after the game?” Gabe nudges Cas in the ribs, winking.  
“No! He isn’t looking at me. We are surrounded by a bunch of attractive women. Gabe are you sure we can sit here? These women are all wearing Greek letters.”  
“Of course. There you are Kali. Kali-“ Gabe was cut off by Kali’s mouth. Gabe isn’t going to argue and only deepens the kiss until Castiel coughs.  
“Like I was saying, Kali this is my dorky roommate Cassie.”  
“Castiel,” he corrected.  
“Nice to meet you.” She seems uninterested but why should she be? She’s too focused on Gabe.

Gabe spends any time not making out to explain the game to Cas. But when Kali whispers something in his ear they leave. That was during the top of the fourth inning and now its the bottom of the eighth. Not that Castiel minded he’d been hooked on watching the pitcher announced to be Dean Winchester, but now the game was almost over and Cas was worried he’d be left without a ride, **again.**  
Feeling his phone buzz Castiel reads _Hey bro, Kali and I got kicked out. TOTALLY worth it but I can’t give you a ride now. Sorry._  
Castiel becomes aware of an excitement in the crowd around him, well mostly shrieking sorority girls. He turns and cheek meets speeding baseball and everything goes dark.

 

“Hey buddy are you alright?” All Castiel saw were the green eyes he’d been trying not to stare at for the last two hours.  
“Yes. I’m fine.” Castiel tries to stand but immeditlately feels lightheaded. Luckily the baseball player steadies Cas just in time.  
“No you’re not.”  
“Excuse us,” interrupts one of the paramedics who just made their way through the mob of people around the injuried fan. “That was one nasty blow to the head. We need to take him to the hospital for a CAT scan."

 

*******************  
Cas had called Gabe thirty minutes ago to say the hospital was processing his discharge papers, yet he isn’t in the lobby like he said he’d be.  
“Here catch!” somebody shouts as Castiel walks out of the hospital. Instead of trying to catch the projectile Cas hits the deck. From the ground he looks up and sees none other than an empty handed Dean Winchester.  
“You’re an assbutt. What are you even doing here?”  
“I wanted to make sure you’re alright and give you a ride home. I’ve had my fair share of concussions and they aren’t fun.” Dean says while helping Castiel up.  
“You really didn’t have to. My roommate said he’d pick me up.”  
“Yeah he lied. He called me and asked me to pick you up, well more like I begged him after the game to let me.”  
“You begged?” Cas glances slyly at the athlete.  
“I might have. So can I drive you home?”  
“I don’t know. I don’t even know your name. Gabe has warned me about getting into cars with strange men.”  
“I’m Dean Winchester, sophomore, majoring in mechanical engineering, and varsity baseball player.”  
“Hello Dean. My name is Castiel Novak, freshman but junior by credits and accounting major.”  
“Nice to meet you Cas. Now hop in I have a fun night planned.”  
“What do you have planned? The doctor said I should take it easy for the rest of the weekend.”  
“Just a Star Trek movie marathon."  
"Like a date?"  
"Yeah like a date. What'd'ya think?"  
"I'd most thoroughly enjoy that.”  
“Haha, Gabe said you talked funny like that.”  
“Sorry, I was homeschooled and my parents-“  
“Cas, its cute. Now come on, we have to get going if we expect to reach _Search for Spock_ tonight”

Hand in hand the pitcher and accountant head to the Dean’s black 1967 Chevrolet Impala.


End file.
